


Won't Treat You Like Your Oh So Typical

by MonarchAida



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Trans Character, Unrequited Crush, heather chandler is gay, veronica is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: Heather Chandler knew what she liked and Veronica Sawyer has such pretty eyes.





	Won't Treat You Like Your Oh So Typical

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I've written something for the first time in ages. I know I have fics on hiatus and should work on them but this sounded more fun.

Each Heather had their own preference when it came to attraction. Heather Duke prefers men or masculine presenting trans and nonbinary people. Heather McNamara preferred people who were practical symmetrical. As in having a symmetrical face and any mole, pimple, or birthmark must show on both side. Heather Chandler liked girls with pretty faces, nice skin, and nice hair.

So on the day that Veronica Sawyer saved them from a week of detention, she almost instantly fell in love. It's currently one of her favorite memories. 

 

“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?” Chandler questioned, her voice sharp. “And why are you in the girls room?” She added, noting that the kid was missing some parts.

“I-I’m actually a girl. My name’s Veronica. Sawyer. At least that’s why my school notes say.”

Chandler raised an eyebrow. “So the teachers are aware?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m able to be in the girls bathroom.” 

McNamara took a step closer to get a better look at Veronica. “I think I heard about you in the news. You got interviewed about getting the school to change your files and bathroom usage. Right.”

Veronica nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Duke hummed. “Don’t the teachers refuse to call you a girl?”

Veronica’s smile faded and she nodded again. “Yeah... Technically they don’t even like me in these bathrooms. But they agreed to using bathrooms if I would... Stop with the asking for a pronoun and name change. But... Well, I’m here because I want a boon.”

“What boon?”

Veronica swallowed her nervousness before rushing out the words, “Help me look more feminine so I can show the staff that I’m serious. They won’t consider being okay with this or ever giving me my right pronouns if I don’t look it. And, and um. Let me sit at your table, at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they'll leave me alone. And maybe think I’m a girl.”

The laughter that escaped from the Heather's lips made Veronica’s eyes widen a bit in fear. It was asking quite a lot. Plus, now Chandler got to notice how pretty Veronica’s eyes were when they were big.

“Before you answer,” she quickly added cutting off the laughter and gaining the Heather’s attention, “I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.” 

Chandler and McNamara seemed intrigued but Duke spoke first.

“How about prescriptions?” She asked, sounding like she a few pills in mind. 

Chandler glared over at Duke. “Shut up, Heather.”

“Sorry Heather,” Duke quickly said before trying to get away from Chandler’s gaze.

Then Chandler looked back over at Veronica. She tilted her head to side a bit. Veronica’s hair was a bit greasy, but that’s easily fixed with some water and hair products. Her outfit was gruff but it was a cute look on her. Then there was her face, and wow, those eyes. And her nose was pretty cute looking.

“For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure,” Chandler said.

She began reaching a hand out to trace Veronica’s cheek bones. Though McNamara grabbed Veronica’s face first, and made a line down the center of Veronica’s face with her hand.

“And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important.”

Veronica didn’t have time to respond because Duke joined the conversation again.

“Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds,” she said, even though Veronica and her were probably the same weight.

Veronica didn’t respond to any of that. Instead she looked at Chandler, waiting for an answer, with those bright eyes and soft features.

“And ya’ know, ya’ know, ya’ know?” she began, almost as if she was singing. “This could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss and we're on our way.”

As she said that, she reached her hands forward so she was cupping Veronica’s cheeks. Then she gave her new project a grin.

“Get this girl some blush,” she said, as she patted Veronica’s cheeks before pulling back. “And Heather, I need your brush. Let's make her beautiful!”

Duke and McNamara seemed to be echoing the, “Let’s make her beautiful”.

Veronica was in a daze, completely stunned at being called a girl, for a moment before Heather excitedly snapped out, “Okay?”

“Okay!” Veronica answered, nodding as her stomach started filling with butterflies.

 

It was a good day. None of the Heathers met someone like Veronica. She was one of a kind. And maybe she’s the kind of girl Heather Chandler was into. She’s been looking forward to doing Veronica’s make up just so she could be close. Chandler knows she could easily just ask her out but... Chandler also knows this is only a phase. Someone like her don’t belong in long term relationships. She knows more people fear her than love her, but... Love would be nice. 

Or even just a date. Nothing serious, just fun. With just her and Veronica. No Duke, No McNamara. Just Chandler and Veronica. And maybe not to a party. Maybe to a dinner or a movie.

Before those thoughts could continue, Heather was interrupted when there was a ring of her doorbell. It had been two weeks since Veronica had joined the Heathers and it’s been two weeks of her phase.

“Veronica,” Heather greeted with a smile.

“Hey, Heather. Ready to do my make up?”

“Of course, I have a new color palette I want you to try,” Heather told her as they walked into Heather’s bathroom. 

Veronica closed the toilet seat to use it as a chair as Heather got her make up kits.

“Oh yeah? What color?”

Heather took a second to answer, almost as if she didn’t want to share. 

“Purple,” she finally answered. “We know blue looks good on you so I’m sure purple will work too. Dark purples probably. Like a dark purple lipstick. That would be... Beautiful.”

Veronica smiled at that. She always smiled when the Heathers help her look more girl like.

Heather started with the face and eyes before her lips. Since Chandler had a problem with that.

“Hey Heather? Why did you agree to me?” Veronica asked a little after Heather started.

Heather finished off one eye before answering. “Because you have a useful skill and I felt like you had potential. And you do.”

“No, not that part. The... The transgender part?” Veronica clarified, feeling a little nervous.

Heather seemed a bit surprised and gave one of her ‘really now?’ laughs. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You say you’re a girl, you want to be a girl physically, so you’re a girl. Simple. I know we can be mean but no one knows someone’s sexualties better than themself.” Chandler explained.

Veronica thought on that as Heather finished up the other eye. 

“It just seems like something you guys would pick on, consider how... Often you... Uhm pick on people.”

“Well, it’d be a little hypocritical for us to be homophobic.”

Veronica paused at that. “What?”

“Well... Heather likes men and anyone masculine. And Heather, McNamara,” Chandler clarified at seeing Veronica a little confused. “Likes anyone she wants. And I’m a lesbian.”

Veronica blinked and was glad that Chandler had been doing her blush because she felt her face heat up.

“O-oh... Should you be telling me Heather’s and Heather’s interest like that?”

“We don’t hide it, Veronica, people love us for it, one of the pluses to being a Heather,” she said before walking forward and going on her knees in front of Veronica. She sat up straight and used a hand to carefully hold Veronica’s chin so she could apply the lipstick.

“Which is why people have been accepting you. Power comes with popularity. They know if a Heather likes it then it must be good. So the people who hate on you now are just jealous. That and you look better in a skirt compared to any of the girls in our school. Heather and Heather included.” 

Heather finished the lip stick and stood up, before taking a few steps back.

“It’s--”

“--Beautiful?” Veronica finished, laughing a little and wow, she feels so... Her, so girly, so pretty, so... Happy. 

“Veronica,” Heather started.

“Yes Heather?” Veronica asked, looking away from the mirror to look back at Heather.

She smiled at her crush (fine, she can admit that). “Do you want to hang out tomorrow night?”

“Uhm, sure. Like another party or...?” Veronica asked.

Chandler wanted to suggest at one of their places but... She can’t get too attached to her... She doesn’t get love, she knows this.

“It’s a party. After last time I decided that you need to try again if you want to stay a Heather.”

Veronica’s voice fell a bit. “But we just had a moment?”

“Yes, and it was a nice, important moment but I do have a social status to keep. Just have fun and don’t drink too much. And, also, it’s not me making this rule it’s Heather and Heather. They’re a little jealous of you.”

Maybe the last part was a bit of a lie but she didn’t want Veronica to be upset with her.

“I want you to stay with us.”

Veronica looked like she was on a rollercoaster and Heather realised how confusing she was being right now.

“I”m sorry for the sudden change in mood. I forgot my birth control pill this morning,” she lied. “You go do your hair as I take my pills.”

Veronica nodded and went off to the bathroom. Chandler let out a sigh at how badly she messed up. She wants to be nice for Veronica’s sake, but she had to stay as the bitch if she is to survive this world. Plus, except for a select few, she really doesn't like anyone else. She’s mean because she is. She knows Veronica would never go for someone like that. 

From now on she’s going to put her feelings to the side. She had to survive first. Then maybe, in the future, when they graduate, she could let these walls down and Veronica could maybe like her. So one day. One day.

 

 

One day quickly became never because two weeks later, Veronica started not liking the people the Heathers were targeting. She was very upset with what happened with Martha and to make matters worse she met that weird loner new kid. Heather Chandler disliked him the moment she saw him. And that dislike only got worse when she saw that Veronica was drooling over him.

“Oh close your legs Veronica,” Heather snapped, trying to get her attention away from the guy.

“Heather, what-- I was-- I’m not--”

“You can’t have someone like him anyway,” Heather added.

“You’d basically be committing social suicide,” Duke finished.

“Shut  _ up,  _ Heather.”

“Sorry Heather,” Duke said, less confident and went back to being quiet.

“I’m not even into him so don’t worry,” Veronica said.

Heather Chandler rolled her eyes and noticed that the new kid was checking Veronica out. Heather bit her tongue as Veronica turned and saw him too. She smiled at him and Heather wanted to snap some other remark but she noticed that Kurt and Ram started getting up and moving over to the new guy. She smirked when they reached his table.

Her smirk vanished when the kid drew a gun and fired it.

 

Veronica was laughing when they got to the car. 

“I can’t believe he did that.”

“I can’t believe you still think he’s cute. He’s clearly dangerous and not right,” Heather told Veronica as she buckled up.

Veronica shrugged. “They were blanks. He was probably just trying to get attention.”

Heather raised an eyebrow. “That’s not the kind of attention you wanna be with.”

Veronica just laughed and shrugged again, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You wanna stop the 7/11 for a pre-party snack?”

Heather smirked and nodded.

 

“AND DON’T FORGET THE CORN NUTS!” Heather yelled after Veronica before the store door closed.

“PLAIN OR BQ?!” Veronica shouted back, not seeing that she was being stared at. 

“BQ!” Heather shouted, before getting in the car and closing the door. She leaned her head back and tried to focus on the party. She can’t believe Veronica likes this new guy, this Jason Dean. His name wasn’t even pretty. JD.

“So fucking lame,” she muttered, looking forward again and fixing her posture. She looked inside the store and frowned when she a familiar black trench coat.

“Oh come on,” she whined, as he seemed to be swaying and... Singing? It was making Veronica smile and laugh, whatever he was doing. Heather watched them have fun until she was getting too jealous and impatient and started honking her horn to get Veronica to hurry up.

Thankfully it worked and Heather got Veronica and her BQ corn nuts. Things were going better now.

 

“Oh lick it up baby! Lick. It. Up.” Veronica mocked, sounding really drunk.

Heather Chandler was fuming, her face was red. Veronica not only protected Martha but also threw up on her shoes and dress. She had vomit on her and Veronica is an inch away of being lost.

“Veronica, think about what you just did. Do you think you will survive without me? I made you, Veronica. You help me get cleaned up and beg for forgiveness and maybe, maybe I’ll let you stay.”

Heather still was in her phase of being in love (Or lust) with Veronica but that was all breaking and she was almost breaking.

Veronica did not help and told her that she’s not letting Heather win.

“Then you might as well leave and transfer to somewhere else because Westerburg will not fall for you reindeer games. I will ruin you, you hear me?”

Then she left. Left the party, left the Heathers, left  _ her _ .

“HEATHER!”

Duke quickly rushed up to Chandler and lead her inside to get her cleaned up. McNamara made something hot to drink and gave it to Chandler afterwards. They knew Veronica was special and being puked on is never fun. They felt angry but managed to be concerned and focus on Chandler.

Heather, wanted to cry, which is weird because she hardly ever cries. She just... Really wanted Veronica. Even as a friend was nice. Veronica probably didn’t even consider them friends.

“I’m going home,” Heather told the other two when she got cleaned up and managed to borrow some clothes from Ram’s mom’s closet.

 

Heather woke up with a horrible hangover and sore chest. Well, no, not her chest, her heart. She... Right, last night was a bad night.

“Heather!?” Veronica’s voice echoed and rung in Heather’s head but her heart felt lighter.

“Veronica?” Heather asked when she her-- “JD?” 

Veronica gave a nervous nod. “Yeah, Heather, look I came to apologise.”

Heather laughed and sat up in her bed.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, even though she kind of wanted this. But... She was still hurt. “Start by making a hangover cure,” she told her.

Veronica sighed and nodded, as her and JD left to go to the kitchen. Heather sat on he bed, legs over the edge and crossed, so she looked as though she was sitting on a throne.

Heather gathered up her thoughts and decided that Veronica had one thing to do and she’ll forgive her. She just needs to grovel to prove that she still cares about Heather and what she thinks.

When they came back in, Heather took the cup and looked expectantly at Veronica.

“Now get on you hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness.”

“W-what?” Veronica asked, blushing a little as she looked back to JD.

“You heard me. If you’re really sorry then prove it, hand and knees, in front of your little boy toy.”

Veronica felt shame on her face but she has to get back to Heather. So she got on her hands and knees. Chandler was surprised a little and laughed, before taking a sip of her drink to celebrate.

That celebration was cut short. Her thoughts went from Veronica to feeling something wrong to Veronica once more, before she started choking and could only focus on the feeling of her stomach burning as she quickly began losing conscious. She was dead before she even hit the floor.

Which finally made her Veronica phase end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to help my ego and follow me on tumblr that'd be cool...  
> http://monarch-aida.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Title is a lyric in the song Jenny by Studio Killers)


End file.
